Birthday Surpises
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Okay a Getty fan fiction I liked writing this... I used a translator for the Italian so if you care to translate i suggest using one too. I apologise for any bad translations


It had been a year since Gio and Betty had gone on the horse and carriage ride. It was now Betty's 25th birthday and she and Gio had been together for just under a year. Betty hoped that he had forgotten her birthday as she did not want a big fuss – she would be happy just to spend the day with him.

Gio had taken the day off of work like Betty had asked. She hadn't mentioned her birthday this year, so he hadn't mentioned it either although he had a romantic night planned.

Betty awoke with a huge smile on her face and turned to face the warm mound next to her. As she saw Gio lying there, snoring slightly, she giggled. "Gio," she said whispering into his ear. He stirred slightly. She kissed his neck and blew on the spot she had just kissed. He shivered and woke himself up. "Morning baby," he said smiling at the sight of her. Her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes were bright and full. "Morning gorgeous," she said kissing him gently on the lips.

Betty got out of bed and went to make Gio and herself a drink. She went back and noticed that he wasn't in bed anymore. "Gio, where are you?" she asked. She heard him laugh and he walked out of the bathroom. "Happy Birthday, B," he said handing her a present. Betty was shocked he had remembered. They got into bed again and Betty opened her present. She took the purple paper and opened it slowly. "OOOH!" Betty exclaimed, "Its beautiful Gio." She took the locket in her hand and opened it slowly. Inside was a picture of her a Gio smiling happily. On the back there was an inscription saying "BS + GR". Gio took the locket and tied it around Betty's neck. She kissed him passionately and he held her in an embrace.

"Come on B," Gio said getting out of bed. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. "Get yourself all dolled up and I'll come and pick you up in an hour," he said pulling his clothes on. "I have to go by work and make sure that it hasn't gone up in flames," he said laughing. He walked out the door, turning around before he left to blow Betty a kiss.

Betty got dressed and put on her make up and sorted her hair. She left her tousled slightly. An hour passed really quickly and Gio was back before she knew it. She had a black dress on that had red ribbon around the waist. It had a V-neck line and the dress itself stopped just above her knee. Gio looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, gob smacked. "Betty!" he exclaimed, "You look stunning." He took in her beauty and went over and kissed her. He couldn't resist. "Okay, before I get distracted," he said smirking, "We have to go and see your Papi, Hilda and Justin." Betty grabbed her bag and they walked out the door.

They got into the car and sat in a comfortable silence to Betty's house. Betty kept staring at Gio and then down at her locket. She was so happy. They arrived at Betty's house and Gio got out and then walked around the car to help Betty. "SURPRISE!!!" her family shouted as they walked through the door. There were balloons everywhere and a cake with 25 written in the middle of it. There was a small pile of presents on the table in the corner too.

They spent the day drinking and opening presents and playing games. It was getting late however and Gio and Betty had to make a move. They hadn't eaten too much as the family new Gio's plans for the night. Since they had been drinking Gio left his van at Betty's and they walked to his deli. "Qui lei va la bella signora. Un altro dei miei presenti per lei. Ringraziarla per fare me il uomo il più felice vivo," he said smiling. Betty looked up at him. She loved him speaking Italian to her. "What did you say," she said smiling widely. He smirked and replied, "Well, I said here you go beautiful lady. Another of my presents for you. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." She looked up to him and kissed him.

She looked around and saw all the work he must have put in. There were candles all over his deli and a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. There were more presents in the corner and two sandwiches sat on the table along with a bottle of champagne. "Gio… you shouldn't have. L'amo. Lei è il la maggior parte di perfeziona l'uomo vivo," she said smiling. She had been taking Italian lessons to impress him and now was the perfect opportunity to show him. He looked surprised. "Betty, you can speak Italian! Since when?" he smiled. She giggled at him. "Well, I wanted to do something special for you since you have been brilliant to me for over the past year, even before we were going out." She kissed him. "Poi farebbe bene lei ama mangiare qui e poi ritornare al letto con me, Signor Rossi," she said grabbing his hand. His smiled broadened. Since when had his Betty become so… so… _corneo_! He laughed at himself and grabbed the presents and sandwiches and headed back to their apartment in the city.


End file.
